Long Live the Queen
by Victoria54
Summary: After Thor: TDW Thor and Jane married and had a beautiful Asgardian girl named Helena. Meanwhile Loki sitting on the throne hears of the new princess. Rumors spread in Asgard that she will be their savior from Loki's reign of terror and will take the throne from him. When he attacks Helena she leaves home to lead a revolution to save not only Asgard but all of the nine realms.
1. Chapter 1

**Seattle, Washington**

Thunder clapped loudly outside the hospital covering the loud cries and screams of pain. The lights flickered above the Avengers as they waited in the hallway. Jane was inside lying on the bed with Thor next to her as he held her hand. Darcy was on her other side holding her other hand.

"You're almost there just one more push," The doctor said

Jane let out one more painful scream and squeezed Darcy and Thor's hands. When she stopped the only sound was a child crying. Jane looked down to see the doctor holding a small baby.

"It's a baby girl" the nurse said "a healthy baby girl"

"I've always wanted a girl" Jane mumbled

"She's beautiful" Thor wiped the sweat of her forehead and kissed her cheek

The nurses left and quickly returned with the baby wrapped in a soft pink blanket. The nurse carefully put the baby girl in Jane's arms.

"Thor look at her eyes" Jane said admiring them "she has your eyes"

"She has your face" he said, "what are we going to name her?"

"How about, Helena" she said

"Helena is beautiful" he said then turned to his newborn daughter "hello Helena, I'm your dad"

He reached his hand out and gently touched her soft cheek; Helena let out a little laugh and stared at him with bright blue eyes. With one small hand she grabbed his pinky,

"That is the cutest thing I've ever seen" Darcy said

"I want to hold her," Thor said

"Go and introduce her to everyone else" Jane said

"They're dying to see her," Darcy added

Thor gently picked up his small baby in his giant arms; he leaned back on the door to open it and walked out to the hallway. Everyone stood up; it was the entire team with Pepper.

"What's her name?" Pepper asked

"Helena"

"Pretty name" Natasha said smiling

"Hey Helena" Bruce said standing next to Thor "she even has your eyes"

Helena reached up with her two small hands; Bruce leaned down a bit closer smiling. Helena gently touched his cheek then took off his glasses making everyone smile.

"Steve" Thor said "would you like to hold your goddaughter?"

"I've never held a baby before Thor"

"It's ok Steve, just keep your arms like this" Pepper said using her arms to show him

"Ok"

Thor walked over to Steve and carefully put her in his arms. Helena and Steve both looked at each other until Helena smiled at him. He smiled back feeling more comfortable to hold a small baby.

"She's so small" Clint said

"Are we too late?"

Thor turned around to see Lady Sif and the Warriors Three walk over to him. They all walked over to him and hugged him.

"My friends you are just in time" Steve gave Erica back to Thor and he walked to the four of them "I'd like to introduce you to Helena."

They all kneeled down before rising back onto their feet,

"Why did they bow?" Tony asked Pepper

"She is royalty" Fandral said, "when she's older she'll be queen"

"Now she's a princess" Sif said looking down at her future queen, her goddaughter "she's beautiful"

"How is Lady Jane?" Volstagg asked

"She's resting"

"Hello your majesty" Fandral said

Helena smiled and reached out grabbing a part of his mustache and pulled. They all laughed and Helena laughed too.

"She apparently doesn't like the mustache" Hogun commented

"Oh we almost forgot about the gift" Volstagg said and pulled out a small all white puppy with bright blue eyes

"Awe it's a puppy" Pepper said

"It's not just any puppy" Thor said, "it is an Asgardian wolf"

"You're ok with Helena to be around a wolf?" Natasha said

"Some wolves form a strong bond to some Asgardians. This one has formed a bond with Helena since she was still in Jane's stomach" Sif said "This wolf will protect Erica with its life."

"What's its name?" Bruce asked

"How about Comet" Thor said

Helena smiled when he said Comet, Volstagg held Comet closer to Helena. Helena and Comet both looked at each other before Comet quickly kissed her cheek. Helena let out a high-pitched laugh and Comet wagged his tail. They all talked until Helena let out a small yawn,

"She's getting tired" Thor said walking to the door "goodnight everyone"

"Goodnight"

He walked inside, with Comet walking next to him, the room where Jane was sleeping and Darcy was sleeping in a chair next to her. Thor sat down on the chair next to the window, the rain still poured from the thunderstorm he caused. Helena seemed to enjoy the sound of the rain hitting the glass; he smiled down as Helena fell asleep with one small hand still on his pinky.

He smiled; she looked like Frigga, she would've been so proud to have a granddaughter. Thor hoped on bringing her to Asgard but ever since he left years ago he hasn't heard anything from Odin or Asgard. His thoughts went back to Erica when she moved, her head rested on his shoulder and her small hand clutched the white shirt he was wearing. He kissed her head and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Asgard, **

Heimdall walked into Odin's chambers where he rested in Odin sleep. The golden light glowed above him; he was the only one who knew the real Odin was in Odin sleep while Loki sat on the throne disguising himself as Odin.

"Your highness, Jane has given birth to a healthy baby girl." He stated, "Thor's first born child, his heir, and her name is Erica. I've seen her future All-Father; she is the one who will save us all."

The doors opened and the fake Odin walked in, when the doors closed behind him his real form appeared. Loki stared at the gatekeeper with a skeptical look.

"Whose heir do you speak of?"

"Jane Foster has given birth to a healthy Asgardian child" Heimdall said

"Return to your post Heimdall, and stay there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Eight years later, **

Helena ran across the large green field in her backyard, Thor and Jane lived in a large mansion like home surrounded by forest. The backyard was an open field until it the tree line of the thick forest. Thor ran after her and picked her high up. She let out a loud scream before laughing; Thor rested her on her shoulder and spun around. She laughed even more, until the sliding glass door into the house opened and Jane appeared.

"Thor" Jane called out "there's someone on the phone for you"

"Alright" he quickly put Erica down and put his large hands on her shoulders "Helena stay here and don't go into the forest ok."

"Ok daddy"

"Good girl" he smiled and kissed her forehead before walking inside

Helena stood there waiting for her dad, that's when she heard noises in the trees at the side of her house. She ran around the house, her dad didn't mention anything about the side of the house. The bushes move back and forth fast. She slowly walked closer, her curiosity taking over. That's when she saw the shape of a dog run away.

"Puppy" she said as she followed it into the forest

**Inside,**

Thor grabbed the phone Jane held in her hand and returned to washing the dishes.

"Hello"

"Hello Thor" the other voice said

"Who is this?"

"I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice" the other person said

"Who is this?" Thor asked again sounding more demanding

"Maybe you should focus less on me and more on your child"

Confused Thor looked up through the window to see Helena gone and the voice laughed at him. Before the man on the other end could say anything he took off with Jane following him. Thor frantically looked but didn't see Helena.

"Thor who was that?" Jane asked "Where's Helena?"

"HELENA" Thor boomed making his voice echo

**Outside, **

Helena continued to run until the dog was out of her sight. She stood in front of a wide shallow creek. She looked into the water to see the tadpoles swimming, she looked at the tadpoles until she noticed another reflection next to her. She turned around to see a boy around her age with short black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a green shirt and black pants.

"What's your name?" She asked

"I'm Luke"

"I'm Helena"

"What are you doing way out here?" he asked

"I was following a dog"

"Was it big with black fur?" Erica nodded her head "I've seen it"

"Where did it go?"

"Follow me"

Luke grabbed Helena's hand and led her up the stream, they stopped when they got to a small waterfall. They stood on a massive boulder with large rocks below them making it almost impossible to climb down safely.

"Look it's right there" Luke said pointing to the far trees

"Where"

"There"

Helena stepped closer to the edge trying to see the dog, Luke quickly put his foot out and Erica fell. She let out a blood-curdling scream before she hit the rocks with a loud thud. A green light appeared on the boulder above her. Loki, wearing his gold armor with his green cape and horns, stood where Luke was. He looked down and watched Helena slowly close her eyes her arm was obviously broken. Her dog who grown to the size of a German shepherd ran to him but he kicked the dog into the river. It let out a high-pitched cry and stayed in the water. Yes it was cruel to kill Helena but he had no choice, he couldn't let the throne be taken from him. He turned his back to Helena and disappeared in a green light.

Thor and Jane followed the sound of the scream and found Helena on the ground. Comet appeared at the rock above her and jumped down. Comet circled around Helena crying until he stopped and rested his head on her stomach.

"Oh my god" Jane cried out as she ran to Helena

"Helena" Thor called out

Jane and Thor both ran to her and kneeled down next to her.

"Oh dear god Ella" Jane said with tears already in her eyes "Thor she's bleeding"

"She needs a hospital now" Thor said "I'll take her to a hospital in Seattle, call the team."

Jane cried as she kissed Helena, Thor gently picked up Helena and flew up into the air. When he disappeared she ran back to the house and called Steve.

"Hey Jane how are you?" Steve said

"Steve Ella's hurt" She said quickly before sobbing again

"What happened?"

"She wondered into the woods and fell into some rocks." She said "Thor's taking her to a hospital now."

"Ok I'll call the others and we'll be there in a few ok"

"Ok"

**Asgard, **

As Loki walked in a long corridor Lady Sif walked towards him and punched him so hard he fell onto his back. He laughed as she stood over him,

"Good to see you too Sif"

"That was for my goddaughter" She said pulling out her sword "you disgusting frost giant"

"I have done nothing to your godchild"

"She's dead" Sif said before slashing his cheek "your tricks have gone too far, and now you'll pay for it."

She raised her sword high and stabbed him in the stomach where his armor didn't protect him. But he disappeared in a flash of green light,

"Oh Sif" She spun around to see him appear from behind a corner "I wish I didn't have to do this, but I'm going to have to arrest you. GUARDS"

Two guards ran in and knocked Sif to the ground.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE LOKI!" She screamed

She continued to curse and scream his name until she was finally out of the palace where she'll join the Warriors Three in the prison. He walked to the throne and sat down with his spear tightly in his hand. Now that Thor's only heir is dead and he has turned down the throne long ago, nothing can threaten him now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Later that night, **

Heimdall left and walked into the prison, the only people in the cells where the Warriors Three and now his sister Sif. He stood in front of her cell with Fandral's cell behind him. She had tears running down her cheeks; she was on the ground far from the glass with her head down.

"Sister I've come with news"

"I know what Loki did brother, please, spare me the details."

"The princess still lives" Sif slowly raised her head to look at him the warriors three all stood up

"What?"

"Princess Helena survived the fall, but Loki still believes she is dead."

"We can't let him know" Hogun said, "She is Asgard's only hope"

**Asgard eight years later, **

Loki rode his black horse on the trail with two guards next to him. He was on the outskirts of Asgard in the middle of the forest. He stopped when he found his destination,

"You two stay here" He ordered

He got off his horse and walked to the small and broken wooden house. He walked inside to see strange plants growing everywhere and even animal parts. He closed the door behind them and into a small kitchen there was a woman mixing a liquid in a large black cauldron.

"Come in your majesty" The woman said

She turned to face him; she was wearing a teal dress with a large gold belt around her hip. She was beautiful with pale blonde hair that flowed down her back. Her arms where covered in black tattoos that where in a strange pattern. One thing that struck out where her eyes they where grey and milky like morning fog.

"I knew you where coming"

"Then you know why I've come here" Loki said walking to the cauldron "I want to know if the princess is dead."

"You should know, you where the one who pushed off the cliff when she was a child years ago."

"SILENCE WITCH" He snapped "Tell me if my future has changed"

She turned around and walked to a massive shelf covered in strange powders, plants, and jarred animal parts. She tossed some of each into the cauldron and inhaled the smoke. The smoke shot out in gold color, it showed a man standing in front of kneeling people.

"I see a King, a powerful king, standing before his kneeling subjects." She said

Loki smiled, his future did change for the better but his smile disappeared. Fire shot out of the cauldron almost hitting the ceiling. He stepped back shocked, but he noticed the figure of a girl in the flames. As he looked closer, the flames took the shape of a monsters mouth with sharp teeth. A loud roar shook the house before the flames disappeared.

"What was that?" He screamed angrily "Where you trying to burn your king?"

"Something has changed" The witch smiled "a girl from Midgard will rise from smoke and fire and become its queen. She will defeat you and take your throne."

The witch smiled, even though she couldn't see she knew Loki's blood was curdling in fear. She started laughing before Loki gripped her throat and lifted her off the ground.

"If you speak of this to anyone I will take your life, just as easily as I took your sight." He hissed before throwing her across the room.

**Earth eight years later, **

I woke up early that morning; the sun wasn't even up yet. My parents were still asleep; I put on some white converse and a black hooded jacket. Comet who was sleeping on the ground next to my bed got up. He was just as tall as my dad, he was big enough to ride. I put on my grandmother's necklace and my knife, Natasha got them for me on my twelfth birthday, from the drawer next to my bed before walked downstairs to the living room. I was never allowed to go outside by myself ever since the incident when I was eight. I had to wear a cast for almost a month and had to take medication for the headaches I got from it.

I always told my parents that boy or man pushed me but they never believed me. But I never forgot the man. I couldn't see his face but I remember the feeling of his eyes on me before he walked away. I opened the sliding glass door that went to the backyard and closed it behind me. I had my knife in one hand and a flashlight in the other. I walked across the backyard and into the woods; I continued walking until the house was out of my sight.

I walked to a nearby river and walked across it, it was wide and shallow. I could hear the sound of a hurt animal and followed it. Hunters like to come to these woods and get some deer or some smaller animals like fox or raccoon. So it's now a routine for me to wake up before my parents to let the animals out of the traps. As I got closer it sounded like a dog crying, the high-pitched crying, along with some small howls.

I found a rectangular metal trap on the ground; I shot my flashlight at it and saw a fox pup. It had all black fur and bright green eyes.

"Sshh" I said making the fox stop crying "I'm going to get you out ok"

I pulled out the knife and pried the cage open, the pup crawled out and I realized its front left leg was injured.

"Go back to your momma" I said and turned around to leave "you have brothers and sisters to go back to come on Comet."

Comet and I started walking to the house when we heard rustling. I turned around to see the pup following me. Comet walked to the pup and sniffed it before growling.

"Comet" I said walking to the pup "don't scare the young pup, whoa that leg doesn't look good."

The pup looked up at me with big pleading eyes, Comet just looked at the pup with teeth showing and ears pointed back.

"We got to fix that leg," I said picking up the small pup "let's head home"

We walked back to the house and I went to my room, I grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom and started to help the little pup. When I was finished the pup had a white bandage around its leg. The pup licked my cheek making me laugh; Comet just stared at the pup.

"Ella breakfast" My mom said as she walked past my room

My mom had to get up early today to get to work, I put the pup on my bed and changed back into my plaid pj's to look like I just woke up. I ran my fingers through my dark brown hair to make it look messy. I walked downstairs and through the living room to the kitchen, I helped my mom make scrambled eggs, has browns, bacon, sausage, pop tarts, and toast. When we where finished my dad came in.

"Good morning" he said ruffling up my hair

"Morning"

My mom put the food on the table my dad and I sat across each other and started eating. Like him I was "eating like a pig" that's what my mom would describe us. We would just smile at each other, the only thing I had from him was my deep blue eyes. And of course some other gifts, but that's what you get when your father is a god.

"Ella is Comet alright?" My dad asked when we finished breakfast

"Yeah why?"

"I walked past your room to hear a lot of growling," He said before chugging down some coffee

I froze; I simply brushed it off before calmly walking out of the kitchen. When I was out of their line of vision I bolted upstairs to my room. I opened my door to reveal the pup scared letting out loud cries and Comet growling at it.

"Comet" I said making him stop

"Ella is everything ok?" My mom asked from the kitchen

"Yeah everything's fine mom" I lied

"What's going on up there?" My dad asked

"Nothing" I lied again

I grabbed Comet's collar and led him to the hallway, I pointed to the stairs. He looked right at me, he's grown to the size of a small horse. His ears fell down and he looked at me with his pale blue eyes.

"Go" I ordered and he went downstairs

I walked back to the pup and gently petted it's soft black fur until it stopped crying.

"What's this?"

I turned around and mentally slapped myself for leaving my door open. My mom and dad looked at the pup and me.

"I can explain," I said

"Then explain right now" My mom demanded crossing her arms over her chest

"I walked downstairs this morning and saw him at the back door." I lied

"What if it has a disease?" My mom asked "It's a wild animal not a pet"

"It's injured mom it's just a pup, it wouldn't last a day in the wild with an injured leg." I said standing up "You both told me that everything deserves a chance to live no matter what."

They both looked at each other both trying to figure out what to say next. My mom let out a sigh and stepped closer to me.

"The second the pup is better it's gone ok" she said "but keep it in the basement"

"Thanks mom"

I hugged her and I saw my dad with a concerned look on his face as he looked at the pup.

"Come say hi" I said

I picked up the small pup and walked to my mom, the pup's tail wagged and he licked my mom's hand. When my dad walked to it the pup started growling and barking, we all shared a surprised glance before I brushed it off and walked downstairs.

"I think I'll call him Night" I said

"Don't get too attached sweetie" My mom said

"I won't"

I walked to the door next to the TV that revealed the stairs to the basement. When I got to the bottom I flipped the light switch. The wall and floor was concrete with hanging lights, on the walls where pictures of me when I was little. I walked to an old wooden door and pulled out the key beneath an old box of Christmas decorations.

"This will be our little secret" I said and unlocked the door

I opened the door to reveal a narrow but long room, on the walls where knives, swords, bows, and arrows. On the far side of the room was a hanging target covered in cuts and holes from years of use. I walked to one table and grabbed a bunch of old blankets, I made a little bed and put the pup on it.

"You stay here until you get better ok" The pup nodded its head yes "good boy"

I gave it a small bowl of water and dog food, it drank the water but it didn't touch the dog food. I changed into black pants and black tank top. My mom left for work and my dad went to go get groceries. I grabbed a bow and arrows and stood at the far end of the room away from the target. It seemed about to be a almost twenty yard gap between me and the target. I grabbed one and took a deep breath as I pulled the arrow back. I took another deep breath before letting go, the arrow flew down the room and hit the target right in the center.

"Bulls eye" I said smiling

I didn't it again until I got a perfect streak, then I did the same with my throwing knives. You might as why would I surround myself with these weapons? Because I want to, I've known for a long time that my dad is, or was, the prince of Asgard. He refused to become king saying "it changes you", leaving my grandfather to rule. But I knew that meant I was a princess, meaning I would soon be queen and I wanted to e ready to rule. I read all the myths when I was little, my mom would tell me some as bedtime stories. I wanted to go to Asgard, understand the world where my dad came from. But after he turned down the throne he hasn't been back since.

He tells me my grandfather is on the throne and when he passes Asgard will choose a new leader. I've always believed that since I am the princess I should be able to rule Asgard as queen. My dad never talked about Asgard with me. He didn't want me to be a part of it, he didn't want me to take the throne. He also didn't want me to be around weapons like this, that's why this room is a secret.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hours later, **

I was covered in sweat; I put the sword back on the wall and walked upstairs. My mom and dad where in the kitchen making dinner while Comet was lying down on the living room floor, I walked upstairs and took a shower. When I got out I changed into long baggy red pants and a grey shirt, I brushed my wet hair and walked downstairs. We all ate our dinner in silence, my mom mentioned she was going to be gone all day the day after tomorrow while my dad was going to have a few drinks with the team in Seattle living me home alone that night.

Everything was quiet except the clanging of silverware hitting plates until Comet started growling. We all turned around heads to see him looking out the sliding glass door to the backyard.

"What is it boy?" I asked and he ignored me

My dad and I got up and looked up to see nothing was outside, my dad turned to Comet while I opened the door and stepped outside.

"Do you see anything?" My mom asked

"Nope"

Comet then went crazy and charged outside, almost knocking me to the ground in the process.

"Comet" I called out as I followed him across the backyard, I stopped when a large hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Go inside I'll get him" My dad said

"But dad I"

"Go" he demanded

"Fine" I snapped before walking back to the house

I could see the shocked expression on his face when I snapped at him. I've never snapped at my parents like that before. I couldn't explain where this sudden anger was coming from but the feeling of standing up to him felt great. I walked to the house and closed the doo behind me.

"It'll be ok sweetie" My mom said "he'll find Comet"

"It's not that" I said "Comet is my dog, my responsibility, why can't I go find him?"

"You know why we don't let you out in those woods."

"It's not that! You two won't let me do anything, everything has to be accepted by you, you make the choices in my life not me!" I snapped "I can't even cut my own food, I'm tired of you two babying me. I'm sixteen and I can take care of myself, I don't need you!"

I blinked a few times until I realized what I've done, my mom was silent with tears building in her eyes. She looked down and I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

"Mom I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of it." I said "I don't know where that came from"

"It's ok Helena" She said "just head upstairs and get some sleep"

I sighed and lowered my head, I walked upstairs and closed my door. I crawled into bed and closed my eyes. I didn't feel good for standing up to my parents, I did with my dad, but my mom was different. I just ripped her heart out and stomped all over it, I covered my face in my hands.

"What have I done?" I asked myself

**Morning, **

I slept in that morning; a strange tickling on my cheek waked me up. I slowly opened my eyes to see Night on my bed.

"How the hell did you get out of the basement?" I asked

"WHAT IS THIS?" I heard my dad scream making my heart drop

"No" I said as I sat up in bed

I pulled the covers off and ran downstairs with my mom behind me, we ran to the basement and I saw my dad in my training room. He was holding a sword and a bunch of bows in each hand.

"Helena what is this?" My mom asked

"It's my training room"

"Training" My dad said "for what?"

"Well, for when I finally go to Asgard."

"Asgard" He repeated "you are not taking a single step onto Asgard."

"Why not?" I asked

"Because I said so, Asgard is completely different than Earth." He said "And you're too young for any of these weapons."

"How old where you when you first got a weapon?"

"Don't turn this around on me, I am from Asgard, it's different there."

"That's why I want to go" I yelled "I've never belonged on Earth, I was the super freak in school, when I told them I was a princess they all laughed at me. I don't want to live on Earth, I want to go to Asgard."

"Why?" He asked "Because you think you can rule an entire realm?"

"Yes" He started laughing making me angrier "At least I wasn't so spineless that I gave up the throne!"

"Spineless" He said

"Thor calm down" My mom said

"No let me show her how spineless I can be"

He opened his hand and his hammer flew in, my heart stopped, I knew what he was going to do. Before I could apologize he broke the arrows in his hand and stomped on the arrow he held. He smashed an entire wall making them fall into pieces. I cried out begging him to stop but he didn't listen, my mom even told him to stop but he still didn't listen.

When he finally did it was too late, The floor was covered in broken glass and metal. Bows and arrows where snapped into tiny pieces. The walls where covered in the shape of burn marks from the lightning shooting out of the hammer. I stood there to hurt to say anything, this place was my sanctuary and he came here and destroyed it. I fell to my knees ignoring the pain from landing on broken glass. I could hear my dad walk to me.

"Leave"

"Helena I"

"LEEEEEAAAAAVVVEE!" I screamed

I wrapped my arms around myself with my head down, my hair flowed down covering my face. My dad walked to my mom and they both walked out closing the door behind me. I let out the loudest scream I could with tears down my face. I couldn't keep it in, I had to let the pain out, I cried and cried. I cried for hours until I stopped. I pulled myself together and stood up. I walked upstairs and saw them in the living room. They both looked at me, unsure of what to say.

"I hope your happy now" I said my voice hoarse from screaming and crying

"Helena I did it for you" My dad said "I don't want you around weapons"

"And I don't want to be around both of you."

I walked upstairs with Comet following me, my dad started following me but Comet growled at him until he stopped. I went to my room and saw Night on my bed; I grabbed him and put him in the living room before locking my door shut. I blasted "What Now" by Rihanna until the sun was down. I stopped the music and immediately there was a knock on my door.

"Helena will you please eat something" My mom asked, "you haven't eaten all day"

"No"

I blasted more music until my IPod from Darcy died, I heard someone knock on my door. I opened it and saw a tray of food in front of me. I shoved the tray done the hall until it was at the bottom of the stairs. I locked the door again when my phone rang; I looked on the caller ID to see it was Steve.

"Hey Steve" I said as I sat in front of my desk

"Hey your mom told me what happened" He said "how are you? You ok?"

"Honestly no I'm not ok, my parents are controlling every little detail in my life, they'll never treat me with respect, and my dad has just destroyed the thing I've loved the most." I said "I just want to die"

"Don't say that"

"But it's true, I can't stand it here Steve." I said

"Look it's hard but your parents love you."

"You know what I shouldn't even be talking to you." I said "You'll just tell them what I told you."

"What no"

"Bye Steve"

I hung up and put my phone on silent, it shook all night from different calls and texts from the team and Darcy. I turned my phone off and climbed into bed before falling asleep.

**Late morning, **

I slept in that morning and stayed in bed watching TV until my dad walked in. I didn't even look away from the screen to face him.

"Your mom left already and left some food for kitchen." I remained silent "What do you want for lunch?"

He walked into my room and Night growled at him, I continued to look at the TV.

"Are you going to say anything?" He asked "What do you want me to say?" I still remained silent

"You need to stop acting so childish." That was crossing the line

"Me acting childish" I said getting out of bed "I'm not the one who destroyed the thing I loved the most just because I got called a name. You think you can use your hammer and expect everything to be fine but it's not fine."

"What do you expect me to do?" He asked "You surround yourself with weapons like you're trying to be a soldier."

"I want to be like a soldier father"

"I will never allow you to see any battle do you understand?" He said pointing his finger at me

"Why won't you let me learn how to fight?" I asked, "I'm good"

"I will not let my only child be killed"

"You're too blind to see I'm not a child," I snapped

"You are the blind one, you don't know what being in a real battle is like." He snapped back "And you must give up your fantasy of taking the throne."

"I'm the princess the throne will fall to me whether or not you allow it."

"You will remain here on Earth, where it is safe."

"I WILL NOT BE A COWARD LIKE YOU WHEN FRIGGA AND LOKI DIED AND GIVE UP THE THRONE!" I yelled

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION HIS NAME IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN!" He screamed as he grabbed my arm in a tight grip "DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU INSOLENT AND STUPID CHILD!"

"LET ME GO"

He looked down to see his extremely tight grip on my arm, he let go and we both saw a massive bruise forming in the shape of his hand. I stepped back away from him when he reached his hand out to me.

"Don't," I said

"Please let me fix that"

"There's nothing you can do to fix it" I said coldly "and I'd rather die than let you near me again."

I could see the pain hit him and sink in on his face, I turned around and Night followed me. I walked into the bathroom, leaving Night in the hallway, and took a shower. I washed my hair and put on a white robe. I walked down the hall to my room where my dad was gone. I changed into a long sleeved V-neck red shirt and black tights. I stayed in my room with Night until my dad finally left; as he was leaving footsteps walked up my room before there was a knock.

"Go away" I yelled over the TV but the door opened anyway "I said go away"

I looked over to see it was actually Natasha; she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?" I asked "Are you going to give me a lecture now? Tell me how I'm too young to take care of myself, how I am never allowed to go outside alone, or tell me how weak I am that I can't fight my own battles."

She was quiet; she just stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"Is that what you think we do?" She said

"I know, you all think of me as some baby unable to walk." I looked down pulling my eyes away from her glare "Will you stop glaring at me like that? I can take care of myself I don't need and I don't want any of you guys to babysit me."

"We don't think of you like a baby, we don't want you to think of us like that." She walked around my bed to me she ignored Night growling at her "Everything we've done is to try and keep you safe, when you fell off that cliff we where so afraid of losing you. We all where, so we did everything we could to prevent it from happening."

"I'm not a child Natasha I can take care of myself." I got up and walked past her "I'm tired of being locked up here, I want to go out to the world and save people."

"Ella we know you do, but you have to understand why we can't let you."

"What I choose to do with my life is my choice to make!" I yelled "You, Tony, Clint, even my parents have no right to make that kind of choice for me!"

"We want to protect you!" She yelled

"I don't need or want your protection!"

"Fine then sit here and act like a spoiled child, just know of how we are all going to feel when you sign up as an agent. How worried sick we would all be, how we would stay up all night to wait for you, how we pray that we won't get that phone call telling us your MIA or worse."

She walked to my door and slammed it behind her as she walked down the hallway. I grabbed my lamp and threw it at the wall. I slumped onto the floor feeling defeated; I could hear them all leave. So I walked downstairs and grabbed an apple I walked to the door and grabbed the knob to realize it was locked. I turned around but stopped when I noticed something strange, there was a green light shining in my bedroom. Then I could hear Comet start barking, I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

I quietly walked to my room and stopped at my bedroom door, I took a few breaths to try and slow down my beating heart. I grabbed the door knob and the door flew open, I looked around to see no one or anything strange. I walked to my window and opened it, I looked down to see Comet going crazy and barking wildly.

"Comet calm down boy there's nothing wrong" I said but he didn't stop

I turned around to walk downstairs, I screamed in shock and surprise before his cold hand covered my mouth. He was standing right in front of me, Loki, wearing black and green tunic. I gripped the knife tightly and slashed his cheek leaving a long bloody scar on his face. He yelled in pain and cursed my name under his breath before grabbing my wrist with the knife. He tightened his grip until I could feel a bone break. I screamed in pain and involuntarily let go of the knife. He had a devilish smile on his face as he kicked the knife away from me.

"Ah little Helena, you've grown up so fast." The hand on my mouth moved and gripped my other wrist and pinned them both to the wall behind me


	5. Chapter 5

"How are you alive?" I asked "My father saw you die in his arms years ago"

"That fool will always fall for my tricks." He laughed and I spit in his face

"Don't ever insult my father's name with your lies." I hissed

He quickly let go of my broken wrist and slammed the back of his hand to my cheek. The force knocked me to the ground in front of him, that's when I noticed Night was gone. He grabbed he collar of my shirt and punched me again and again. I could feel warm blood cover my face.

"You are just as foolish as your father" He grabbed a handful of my hair and started dragging me "getting into your house was easier than I thought, you just opened the door for me. Then I got daddy to discover your little collection."

He dragged me into the hallway where I could see the railing on the staircase was gone and a chair sat at the top of the stairs. I mentally slapped myself, he tricked me, none of this would be happening if I didn't let him in.

"I enjoyed watching the little show you gave, you where so broken." He lifted me up and I yelled in pain, I sat in the chair and chains wrapped around my wrists and ankles bounding me to the chair. "I intend to break you even more, until there is nothing left but you on the ground with your blood painting the walls."

I head butted him and slammed one of the legs onto his feet, he grabbed the chair and pushed me over the edge. I screamed as I slammed onto the ground below, the wooden chair broke into pieces. I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I looked down at my right thigh to see a piece of wood sticking out of my leg it was impaled. I pushed myself away from Loki as he walked to me,

"I never though I would see this, the daughter of Thor cowering away from me." He said "Last time I saw you, you where lying in a pool of blood at the bottom of a cliff."

"It was you" I said stopping "you pushed me, you tried to kill me."

"Yes" He kneeled down in front of me grabbing the piece of wood in my leg "but this time, you won't survive this."

He twisted the piece of wood and twisted it, I screamed in pain and he laughed. That's when the sliding glass door broke into pieces. I looked up to see Comet growling at Loki. I smiled and he charged at Loki and jumped into the air. A green light appeared in his hands, when it disappeared a sword was in his hands. Comet let out high pitched cries as Loki stabbed him in the chest.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed "NNNOOOOO"

I cried as Comet fell dead next to me, blood staining his white fur. I reached my hand out and put it on his large paw. The blade moved to my neck,

"Any last words princess" Loki asked crushing my stomach with his foot

"Go to hell" I said

I grabbed a piece of wood from the chair and stabbed him in the side. He screamed as he fell to his knees. I dragged myself around him and pushed myself up, I pushed myself up the stairs and into my room where I locked the door. I jumped onto the bed and reached onto the nightstand next to it where my phone was. I dialed my dad's number as Loki slammed on the door, I pushed myself onto the floor and under the bed.

"Hello Ella is everything alright?"

"Dad Loki is at the house" I said tears rolled down my face "he's trying to kill me"

"What? That's impossible," He said

"Dad he killed Comet, he's trying to get into my room." I said as Loki screamed and kicked the door loud enough for my dad to hear

"We'll be there in a few minutes" He said "just hang on ok"

"Dad" I closed my eyes tightly as tears rolled down my face "I'm sorry, this is all my fault"

"No this isn't your fault, if it's anyone's fault it's mine." He said "I destroyed the weapons you could've used to defend yourself."

"Dad if I don't make it"

"Don't talk like that you're going to be fine"

"Dad, I love you" I said before Loki walked in "tell mom I love her too"

"She already knows you do, I love you too sweetheart."

Loki walked around my room, I covered my mouth with my hand to quiet myself. Then he just disappeared, I crawled forward and looked around. My bed flipped over onto it's side revealing my hiding place. I looked up to see him, he grabbed my throat and threw me through the double glass doors onto the balcony. Thunder roared above me and the rain poured, I looked in the distance to see my dad and Tony flying to me. Loki grabbed my throat and pulled me onto my feet, I grabbed his hand and scratched it.

"You're going to lose," I said smiling

"Lets end this"

The door slammed open and I could see Natasha, Clint, and Steve. Natasha and Clint both had guns aimed at Loki while Steve had his shield.

"Loki let her go" Steve ordered

"Not good choice of words Captain" Loki said

He threw me over the edge and he disappeared in green light,


End file.
